


我们有特殊的解决办法

by adrenalintown



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrenalintown/pseuds/adrenalintown
Summary: 角色：Chris，Sebastian设定：14年美队二发布会两人都拿着咖啡详细解析过程，并且设定当时已经在一起了。道具，半强制play预警作者：史蒂乎来接我了





	我们有特殊的解决办法

Chris和Sebastian正在约会。

“明天那一场比较正式的记者见面会，你紧不紧张？”Chris问。

Sebastian此时正高高兴兴的吃着超大巧克力巴菲，听见这话不动声色的手微微一抖。

Sebastian在心里责怪Chris哪壶不开提哪壶，一边不满的把勺子放下假装镇定的抬高了声调说：“不会，他们肯定不会问我太多问题，毕竟你和Scarlett都在。”一边捏捏鼻子，揉揉眼睛，最后还把双手在裤子上蹭了蹭才继续拿起勺子。但这明显是欲盖弥彰，Chris不拆穿他，只是笑了笑点头承认，却在心里撒花高呼“天！我家宝贝真是世界上最可爱的小孩！”

“好，知道你厉害，但是我紧张，明天我跟你坐在一起，到时候你可要照顾我啊。”Chris摆出拿手绝招狗狗眼，每次只要露出这个眼神，Sebastian就一定会什么都听他的。

果然Sebastian又恢复了乖巧的模样，点点头，继续吃巧克力巴菲。

这样Sebastian就不会因为我问这个问题生我的气了，Chris想。

哪知道，Sebastian却是彻底被这个问题给缠住了，脑海里飞快的过起了流程，嗯上去先按照主持念得大家的名字顺序坐下，那还要不要打招呼？唉算了这次还挺正式的。那他们会不会提问我？问我的话我回答什么？上次Anthony怎么教我来着？还有，这次千万不能走神了...

Chris默默盯着Sebastian满脸黑线，杯子里的巴菲眼看就快融化了。眼看着天都快黑了，Chris想这会也约不成了。

既然这么紧张，为什么不愿意和我说，在我面前还要装作若无其事？Chris心中一股无名火蹭的蹿起，拽起Sebastian就走，Sebastian不知道Chris要带他去哪，只好抓着自己没吃完的巴菲跟着往前走。Chris带他去了自己的一套临时公寓，既然真的那么紧张，那我就帮他好好缓解缓解......

刚打开自家家门，Chris就把Sebastian强硬的按在门上，双唇贴了上去，充满了野蛮的侵占性，门啪的合上，掩上了这一抹春色，夜晚才刚刚开始。

没有技巧，Sebastian只好配合的尽量张开嘴，任凭Chris的舌头挤进来，在自己的口腔里横冲直撞，舔过每一个地方，细细的勾勒每一处，仿佛要用舌头画出来再刻进自己脑子里。

这一吻过于绵长，像是要夺走Sebastian的呼吸，直到Sebastian感到天旋地转，大脑因为短暂的供氧不足而一片空白，嘴角也有涎液流下，双手情不自禁的搂上Chris的脖子，喉咙里也发出小声的呻吟。

Chris知道Sebastian已经进入了状态，他双手抱起他，架起他的两条腿，托着他的屁股，把他抱去了客厅，躺在沙发上。

Sebastian从来没有来过这里，Chris放开了他，他便躺在沙发上左看看右看看，直到Chris把他的脸扳过来继续亲吻他。

Chris脱去了Sebastian的外衣，隔着薄薄的衣料舔着他胸前两点。没过一会那衣料就被浸湿了，敏感的Sebastian受不了这样的挑逗，伸手要去解Chris的裤子，被Chris制止了，“宝贝，这么着急干嘛？咱们的夜晚才刚刚开始呢”

Sebastian听见这话，神志清明了一下，他没想到会被制止，又羞又愤，抬起双手作势要推开他，被Chris更强硬的抓住双手反扣在头顶。Chris一只手抓着Sebastian，另一只手去解Sebastian的裤子，他拽的太用力，内裤也一起扒了下来，露出了微微翘起的性器，前端也已经渗出了透明的液体。

“看来你喜欢用强。”

Sebastian想反驳，可身体在听了这话后却更加不受控制，Sebastian干脆闭上眼不去看他，却突然感觉到有冰凉的东西摸到了他的后庭，他猛地夹紧了双腿，低头往下看。看见Chris手上拿着那个已经融化了的巧克力巴菲，手指上沾着巧克力，正在他的穴口处按压。

冰凉的感觉刺激着Sebastian，他终于害怕了，挣扎着要向上逃，又被Chris抓回来。

“你上面的嘴都没有吃，那就用来喂你下面的嘴吧！”

手指在穴口边打着圈，揉揉按按，试探着向里面突刺。Chris还是不忍心太用力，没一会小穴便微微泛红张开了小嘴，涂满了巧克力的手指便轻而易举的探入穴口，“你瞧，你下面的小嘴真饥渴。”感觉到了冰凉的巧克力在软肉上到处刮擦，在那处敏感点上快速的按压，Sebastian顿时哆嗦了一下，但身体却因为害怕而更加有感觉，脸上也已经熟透了“嗯...啊...啊”的声音从嘴角泄出，性器又翘起了一些。

手指模仿着性器做运动，没一会小穴就变的非常柔软，巧克力也被Sebastian身体里的温度焐热。Chris又搅着巧克力探入了第二指。

刚刚恢复温度的小穴再次探入冰凉的手指，Sebastian委屈的要哭了。就这样一冷一热的反反复复。直到第三根手指也进出自如，Sebastian终于抑制不住呻吟，性器彻底抬了头，跳了一下，想要吐出更多的液体。Chris却适时的抬手堵住了Sebastian的马眼。

“Chris，你到底为什么...”

话没说完，Chris又不知从哪里掏出了一个磨得光滑的金属环扣，尺寸刚合适，刚合适套上Sebastian的性器。

Sebastian惊呼“不要！”

Chris像是完全听不见Sebastian的呼喊。附身褪下衣服，将自己已经硬的发涨的巨物淋上剩下的巧克力对准Sebastian的穴口一插到底。“啊啊啊啊啊！”虽然已经做好了充足的准备，但初次进入如此巨大的过程还是十分痛苦。前面也被禁锢无法得到缓解，逼得Sebastian两颗泪珠生生滚落了下来。

Chris心疼的吻去Sebastian的泪珠，强迫自己还不能心软。于是不去管Sebastian还僵硬的身体，夹紧的双腿。加快速度顶撞Sebastian的敏感点。每一下的力道都像是要贯穿他。穴口被撑的光滑平整没有一丝褶皱，有巧克力的润滑，这场交合十分容易。Sebastian被顶的大脑一片空白，只剩下身体的快感，他彻底忘记了一切，大腿挂在Chris腰上，扯着嗓子浪叫。

不知就这样操干了多久，Sebastian累的再也架不住Chris的腰，一条腿挂在沙发边，被Chris按住分的更开，更容易进入。Chris还没有射出来，Sebastian的性器还被箍着，那里渐渐涨大，前端渗出更多的液体，无法得到释放，Sebastian被顶的说不出话。伸手要去将金属环扣拿下来，Chris的声音从头顶传来：“不许拿下来。”Sebastian无法思考，竟然真的乖乖的按照Chris说的停下来，眼角又有眼泪要落下，他睁开眼，眼睛红红的，冲着Chris伸手要抱抱。

Chris没有给Sebastian适应的时间，反而更加快速的操干，双手捏着Sebastian胸前两点拉扯。眼看着Sebastian的性器渐渐变成可怕的深红色。Chris看着Sebastian，双重快感吞没了他，但前面无法释放的感觉更加强烈也更加难受。身体快要到达极限，此时的他双目紧闭，眼角全是泪痕，嘴唇微张，涎液流的到处都是。即使Chris现在停下来没有在操干，Sebastian还是像没有察觉出来一样从嘴里断断续续传出呻吟声。

Chris觉得是时候了，开口问道：“今天吃东西的时候在想什么？”

Sebastian没有意识到这场交合短暂的停下了，也没有精力花费其他任何的心思，完全根据自己听到的，老老实实回答。

“想明天发布会有记者问我的话，我要怎么回答，还有提醒自己不要走神......”

“你是不是很紧张明天的发布会？”

“特别紧张”Sebastian带了哭音。

“Chris放了我吧，让我射，好难受......”

“下次不要等到这个时候才告诉我，记住，在我面前不用掩饰，完完全全展示真正的自己，好吗？”

“嗯，Chris，求求你......”

“乖，你答应我，我就拿下来”

“我答应我答应，嗯...”

Chris满意的将金属环扣拿下来，瞬间Sebastian就尖叫着射出来，后穴夹紧，白花花的精液射在Chris的胸上和肚子上，两人都是一片狼藉，白色与黑色混合在一块。Sebastian舒服的松了口气，浑身软下来。

Chris看着眼前的Sebastian再也无法忍耐，他放开Sebastian的双手，按住他的腰又开始新一轮操干，也不等Sebastian适应就横冲直撞，Sebastian穴口里也涌出大股肠液，湿湿软软的紧紧包裹着Chris，这感觉真的棒极了。

“我爱你seb，比任何人都”许久Chris向前重重一顶，浓浓的精液灌进Sebastian的小穴和肠道。

Chris退出来，Sebastian双腿大开的瘫在沙发上，几乎化成一滩水，那双好看的眼睛果然又哭了，泪珠还挂着没有落下来，Chris心里爱的不行舔去了他的泪珠。扒拉开那已经被操的红肿不堪的小穴，精液混着巧克力流出来，Chris抹起一点。

“晚上还没来得及吃饭呢，尝尝”说着把手指伸进Sebastian的口腔。

Sebastian听话的允吸，舌头在手指上舔来舔去，最后吞吐起来，仿佛它是另外某样东西。

下腹再次升起一团火，Chris抽出挂满了唾液的手指，把Sebastian抱进卧室，再次硬起来的性器插进去开始了又一轮的操干。

一直到后半夜，房间的沙发上，卧室里，厨房里都满是欢爱的痕迹，Sebastian身上全是Chris咬出来的红痕，浑身无力，他太累了，终于是彻底的忘记了紧张。

Sebastian沉沉睡去，过了一会感觉到有人抱着他坐起来，轻声让他张嘴，微凉的液体入喉，Sebastian本能的吞咽起来。接着又哄着他吃了点东西，Sebastian有点醒了，不耐烦的搂着Chris的脖子，头埋进他颈窝里不愿意再吃了。Chris只好把Sebastian抱回卧室，搂着Sebastian轻轻拍着他的背安慰他入睡。

太晚了，Chris后悔了，明明明天还有重要的发布会，今天却因为自己的一点不高兴把Sebastian折腾到现在，Sebastian却一点也不怪自己，任凭他发泄。Chris愧疚的把Sebastian搂的更紧，想把他深深揉进自己的骨血里。

早上Sebastian是被Chris叫醒的，Sebastian迷迷糊糊，浑身酸疼，Chris给他洗脸刷牙，穿好衣服，又带着他吃了早饭，Sebastian还是很困。不光是Sebastian，Chris也很困，昨晚操干完又辛苦做了饭，今早又早起准备一番，此时也是状态不佳。Chris在发布会前给Sebastian和自己买了咖啡，递给Sebastian。Sebastian忍着困意和浑身的酸痛，还是温柔的冲Chris笑，此时他们不能表现得太明显。但Chris心里还是充满了欢喜，与担心。爱人的一个笑对他来说就已足够。要上场了。

此时发布会已经过去了二十分钟，果然像Sebastian之前说的，没有人问他问题，Chris看着他一直喝咖啡也没有说话，担心之余又非常失望。发布会进行到后半段，终于有记者提问了Sebastian，Chris控制不住感激的小声说了句谢谢。那股担忧的情绪再次涌上来，镜头之下他不敢太过明显，只敢微微偏着头看他，但他无法妥善的控制表情。Sebastian还是那么乖，每一个问题都回答的认真，即使Anthony告诉过他不会的问题也可以开个玩笑，可Sebastian还是认真地思考每一个问题。Sebastian经过了昨晚，没有了过多的紧张情绪，问题也回答的很精彩，半小时的发布会最后顺利的结束了。

下台后他们一前一后的走，目的地却是他们共同的家。

那些镜头下无法窥探的爱，还有太多。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢小姐妹们的观看与喜欢


End file.
